All Summer Long
by Lissabelxx0
Summary: The first chapter of the Degrassi Summer Special "All Summer Long"
1. Graduation

All Summer Long-Degrassi Summer Special

Chapter one- Graduation

Alli sat alongside her parents and fellow classmate's families as she watched her brother Sav cross the stage to receive his diploma. She couldn't help but smile and cheer loudly as he shook hands with Principal Simpson. She looked at both of her parents. Her mother had tears in her eyes. Dave, who was sitting directly behind her shook her shoulders as his cousin, Chantey crossed the stage.

Dave- "Two years, that'll be you and me and all of our friends."

Alli- "I can't hardly wait"

Sav, Chantey, Anya, Holly J, Fiona, Riley, and Zane all had huge smiles on their face as they wrapped their arms around one another posing for pictures.

- "Not too soon, David, we need Alia with us for as long as possible. She is our little girl."

Ally rolled her eyes. How could her mom be saying that after all the things she's done? She made a mental list of everything she'd done since freshman year. Basically everything was scandalous. Scandalous and "little girl" do not go together.

_All the fellow graduates are in the front of the school, talking amongst each other_

Chantey- "Can you believe we just graduated?"

Riley- "FINALLY! It took me an extra year. But hell yeah I did it!"

Sav- "Sure I was a little upset I couldn't do it with the Stüds, but you guys rocked that stage just as well.

Anya flashed Sav a smile. Ever since Holly J and him broke up and she knew her mom's doctor was out of the question, she'd been having "wishful thinking" thoughts about her and Sav reconnecting. They each had exchanged a gift, something that can only be given away once. Even if he did have sex with Holly J, her best friend, she still had gotten to him first.

Declan- "At least Simpson let me graduate at Degrassi, even though I technically wasn't here senior year. You spend one semester at this joint and you get attached."

Fiona- "Enough chit chat! Were having a post-grad party at our house tonight you all better be there!"

Holly J- "First party to kick off the summer and the rest of our lives! Wouldn't miss it!"

Anya- "Holly J? Get ready at my place with Chantey?"

Chantey-"Of course!"

Holly J- "Yeah!"

Sav-"I'm sure the rents want to take tons of pictures so I better get this over with now."

*** This chapter is short due to the fact that it's an introduction to the summer! ***


	2. Don't Get Your Panties In A Knot

_Chantey and Holly J are at Anya's house getting ready for Declan and Fiona's party_

Anya cringed when Holly J accidently hit her ear with the curling iron.

Anya- "Are you all of a sudden Satins Mistress and decided I needed to be burned?"

Holly J- "Sorry Anya! I didn't mean to burn your ear off! Although I might as well be Satins Mistress considering I have no one else this summer."

Anya sighed.

Anya-"What are you talking about? Declan still loves you, you still love him…"

Holly J-"And you still love Sav"

Anya's body jolted up at those three words.

Anya-"um, that's completely invalid! I can never again love someone I can never be with."

Holly J look at Anya in the mirror.

Holly J- "I've heard that one before."

Chantey walked into Anya's room with three short, summer dresses.

Chantey- "don't you two worry about little ole' Sav and Declan. In these dressed they won't be able to handle you!"

_Fiona and Declan are back at their house also preparing for the party_

Fiona-"So psyched about the party tonight"

Declan- "Me too, as long as there's no uncalled drama like there was at the last shindig we had after graduation."

Fiona- "I've never known a Coyne party to be without a major fiasco!

Declan- "What would you think if I tried to get back together with Holly J tonight."

Fiona froze. She had told Declan that she recently had gone lesbian. The details of her new life she lacked to tell him. She was still in love with Holly J, despite what everyone else was saying to her.

She half smiled.

Fiona- "It wouldn't be one of your worst ideas," she said, her voice breaking

Declan caught onto the uneasiness in her voice.

Declan-"Fi, what are you really thinking?"

Fiona-"Declan, I want you to be happy and you know that. Heck, I want everyone to be happy. But this past year Holly J has been the best friend I never had and I don't want to see her getting hurt or have this ruin our friendship."

Declan-"We've been broken up for quite some time now and you two are still really close. If we got back together you two would still have your shopping trips don't worry. And we both know that Holly J and I are perfect together. We complete one another."

Fiona-"When you two are broken up I'm the one who gets to split up my time between the two of you. I was getting used and really enjoying that. If you two get back together, I could go back to my old ways. I'm going to be worried something will happen between you two!"

Declan- "Now you're blaming your old ways on us being together! You know what Fiona, you're just selfish! You only care about your happiness! Not everyone is going to sop their lives to have them revolve around yours!"

Their conversation had taken a complete 180. All that Fiona said was partially true. Originally, she was jealous of Holly J and Declan which is why she did the things she did last summer in New York. She really did like having separate time with both Declan and Holly J. On the other hand, she knew she was in love with Holly J. Despite the fact that Holly J completed Declan, She also completed her.

Fiona- "All right fine! I am a selfish bitch, and I know it! But I also love Holly J."

Declan-"Yeah I get it, she's your BFF"

Fiona-"No, she's more than that to me, I love her, I really love her!"

Declan stared at Fiona dumbfounded.

Declan-"You, what?"

Fiona- "You knew I was a lesbian, how do you possibly find this shocking?"

Declan- "Because I never thought that my twin sister would be in love with my girlfriend."

Fiona- "Ex, Declan, ex girlfriend. I still don't see how you find this hard to believe. You and I both know she's beautiful, smart, and a caring person who also knows how to take control."

Declan-"I'm going to be flat out honest with you. Holly J will never feel that way for you. Don't go wasting your emotions."

Fiona- "Lay all your love on me?" way to quote Mamma Mia! Whatever. Don't do anything stupid tonight."

Declan- "same to you"


	3. Love Like Whoa

Declan and Fiona's party had just started. More and more people were showing up with each and every minute. Fiona was in the main foyer greeting guests. Declan didn't understand why though since this wasn't a formal party by any means. Their parents left for a play in Toronto and were spending the night there. Due to the parent free night Declan had ordered a Keg. Even though they are in Canada, many of them were still awaiting their 19th birthday. Fiona had a disgusting look as some up and coming juniors and seniors walked in. This party was supposed to be for graduates only. Declan must have invited them.

Bianca-"I hope you have some extra air mattresses! I'm planning on crashing here tonight" She said as she draped her arm over Drew.

Fiona-"no we don't. I wasn't planning on hosting the drunken ass shelter tonight."

Bianca gave Fiona a dirty look, "Fine. Just know that when I get caught out on the streets they're going to come after who gave me the al-al-al-al-alcohol."

Drew wrapped his arm tightly around Bianca's waist. "Don't worry about it Fi, I'll take care of her."

Fiona was already having doubts about this party. She wasn't planning on serving alcohol due to the fact that she's still in recovery. She looked outside and there she saw Anya, Chantey, and Holly J. They all looked gorgeous, especially Holly J.

An hour later the party was spiraling out of control. Bianca had gotten wasted in hurry and her and Drew were already in the guest bedroom getting it in. There were people dancing on tables, getting naked in the pool, playing beer pong, and taking shots like it was going out of style. This wasn't really Fiona's scene who resorted to her bedroom. Nor was it Anya's who was on the balcony watching the craziness below. Anya heard the glass door open but didn't bother to turn around to see who it was.

"Not into the big party scene huh?" A familiar voice said behind her.

Anya-"Hi Declan," Anya half smiled.

Declan looked down and shook his head at the wild partiers. "Hi Anya, how are you doing."

Anya-"Fine, I suppose, how are you?"

Declan-"Awesome considered we just graduated!"

Anya laughed a little, "Yeah that we did."

Declan-"Can I ask you something totally crazy?"

Anya-"I guess."

Declan-"Do you really think Fiona is in love with Holly J."

Anya- "I have a lot of gay friends, but I don't think she truly does."

Declan-"Good and you don't think Holly J and Sav would ever rekindle their relationship do you?"

Anya just went silent. She sighed heavily and tears started to form in her eyes.

Declan-"Oh god, what did I say?"

Anya-" Nothing, it's just me, I, I don't know how to respond."

Declan-"You still love sav?"

Anya-"I know I shouldn't but how can I not? He's the sweetest most thoughtful guy I will probably ever know and we have been through so much together. I know we can't be together and he doesn't feel this way for me anymore. But it's just so complicated."

Declan-"How did you feel when him and Holly J started having a fling?"

Anya-"Hurt. Very hurt. Like how could my best friend do that to me? Well I know how she's always been a ruthless backstabbing bitch but still. It sucked."

Declan-"Yet I love that ruthless backstabbing bitch. I think I need a good girl and you need a good guy. Ever think we could possibly have something here?"

WHOA! Cliff hanger! What do you think about Declan and Anya together?


	4. You Belong With Me

Drew went back to the party after getting it in with Bianca. He found Owen and started taking shots with him.

Sav-"Hey dudes, enjoying the party?  
>Owen-"Hell yeah we are! Drew especially! Where's Bianca?"<p>

Drew-"Upstairs, sleeping off her drunken ass."

Sav-"Mind if I take a few shots?"

Drew-"Dude, since when do you drink?"

Sav-"I don't know but Holly J is talking with Fiona in her room and I looked up at the balcony and saw Declan and Anya talking so I guess I should probably start."

Owen handed Sav a shot who took another after another and was up to ten shots.

Owen-"Pace yourself slim, you've got the whole night."

Chantey walked buy with a bottle of Jack Daniel's and Sav took it from her hands and started drinking it.

Chantey-"Sav have you gone mental?"

Drew-"No, he's gone wasted!"

Chantey-"Oh Anya's going to love this!"

Sav-"what about Anya" (His speech was slurred)

Chantey-"She definitely won't tolerate you now!"

Sav-"What are you talking about?"

Chantey-"She still loves you dummy!"

Sav took a few steps backward and Drew had to catch him.

Sav-"Well then I'm going to have to declare my love for her tonight! To the bat mobile!"

Owen-"What the hell?"

Drew-"Bat mobile? Dude's gone ballistic!"

Sav-"No it's just where we like to have sex. In cars. Were kinky like that."

Drew-"Crazy mother effer."

Sav toppled up the stairs to get to the balcony.

Sav-"Juliet, Juliet, where is my Juliet?"

Anya and Declan spun around to face Sav. They both could see in his eyes how wasted he was.

Declan-"No Juliet here bro."

Sav-"Juliet? No I meant Anya where's my Anya baby?"

Anya-"Are you drunk?"

Sav-"Nah, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I still love you like crazy and I think we should go have sex in the limo again."

Sav started coming towards Anya but Declan stood in front of her.

Declan-"Sav, back off!"

Anya-"Sav your scaring me, this isn't you!"

Sav-" Baby what are you talking about? This is me all up in here."

Anya-"Declan do something!"

Declan-"Man I mean it back off or its going to turn ugly!"

Sav-"Oh what you're with him now? What a slap in the face this is."

Anya-"Slap in the face? You want to talk slap in the face?" (Anya slaps him across the face) You started dating my best friend when we couldn't be together! How do you think that made me feel and how do you think it feels now?"

Sav grabbed her arm tightly and Anya screamed. Declan pushed Sav away. Fiona and Holly J came running out to the balcony when they heard all the noise.

Fiona-"what's going on?"

Holly J-"Is sav drunk?"

Anya-"No dip Sherlock!"

Drew and Own heard the entire ruckus and ran upstairs, immediately restraining Sav.

Fiona-"will someone answer my question?"

Declan-"Sav is trying to have sex with Anya but that isn't going to happen to her. She can't be taken advantage of."

Holly J-"Declan Sav is like a teddy bear."

Declan-"Yeah you would know what he's like in bed wouldn't you?"

Holly J-"Excuse me?"

Declan-"I know everything Holly J! how could you do that to me and your best friend?"

Holly J-"Declan, we were broken up and Anya and Sav were broken up."

Declan-"Holly J, what did you think would happen this summer?"

Holly J-"Sav and I were on a timer. We were going our separate ways and you and I well I was waiting to see about that one."

Declan-"I think I deserve better then you. I deserve someone like Anya."

Holly J-"You Want an IV league girl who comes from a privileged family! Not Anya!"

Declan-"No, after talking to her for the past hour, I found out who I really want."

Holly J turned to Anya.

Holly J-"And this, Anya is this who you want? Your best friend's sloppy seconds? Mr. New York?"

Anya-"I don't know what I want. I'm way to overwhelmed. I have to go home."

Fiona-"High school shit never ends"

Declan makes everyone leave after that. Sav crashes at Drews place with Bianca. They all knew this night would be chaotic but didn't know it would be because of all of them. Declan hadn't planned on falling for Anya, and Anya hadn't expected Declan to even talk to her. Sav never had gotten drunk & turns out he is a very different person! Basically the Degrassi ex-seniors are all very confused and don't know what they want! Could you ever steal your best friend's first love?


	5. Kiss Me Thru The Phone

_Clare, Alli, and Jenna are sitting in the nursery. They all had just received their final exam grades and aren't so pleased with the results._

Jenna sighed looking at her math grade. She had gotten a 50% on her final exam. She looked at her one month old daughter faith. She knew she couldn't blame this on an innocent child. It wasn't her fault she was born, or that she needed to be fed, burped, changed, and held every waking moment. She could only hope KC had gotten a better grade then her. He didn't have much excuse not to considering how smart he was and how little he helped with Faith.

Clare-"At least we don't have to go to summer school over this. Maybe if my parents didn't expect so much out of me this wouldn't be such a big deal."

Alli-"Sucks for both of you. Ever since I dropped all the guys in my life school has been a main focus."

Jenna-"When you have another life that you're responsible for, school comes last in line."

Clare-"Jenna it shouldn't. Don't worry; Faith is now old enough to go to a sitter so you can focus on school next year."

Jenna-"Get a sitter with what money? Kyle is already working double shifts, dad's a truck driver, and KC and I are currently in the land of the unemployed."

Alli-"We should all get jobs this summer!"

Clare-"Where?"

Alli-"The Dot, car wash place, a restaurant…"

Jenna-"Anything to get me out of this house."

Jenna had been nowhere but home since Faith was born. She didn't want to sound like she was complaining though. While Faith was napping Jenna got the chance to write some new songs and get schoolwork done. But where was KC when Faith wasn't napping? Playing basketball of course! KC loved his daughter too; he just wasn't used to her schedule yet. He was only 16, yet again so was Jenna.

Clare's phone started vibrating. She looked at the Caller ID and it read Adam. She hadn't seen Adam since school let out so she decided to pick up the phone on the second ring.

Clare-"Hey Adam, how's summer treating you?"

There wasn't a response.

Alli-"Adam? Tell him to come over!"

Clare-"He's not responding, that's odd."

Eli-"Clare before you hang up, there's something I gotta say…"

Clare took the phone away from her ear and just stared at it, her heart pounding heavily. Jenna and Alli's eyes got wide when they heard his voice. Clare pressed her lips together. She hadn't spoken to Eli since that night he crashed Morty. She knew he was no good for her; he was dragging her into the darkness. She was day, he was night. This was why she was originally attracted to him.

Eli-"Clare, can you please talk to me, _please?"_

She had avoided every text message, every phone call, and every stare as they passed each other in the Degrassi hallways. She hadn't heard his voice in weeks and the sound of it made her heart break.

Clare-"For a minute but that's it, I'm with my friends." (Her voice shaking)

Eli-"It's great to hear your voice Clare. I just wanted to update you on my life. I don't know if you want any part of it now but I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for putting you and myself through all that. I wasn't thinking clearly when I crashed Morty, or said those things to you. I'm in counseling. I'm getting better."

Jenna and Alli exchanged glances. Their expression read, _he's doing it again._

Clare-"Thanks for telling me, it's good that you're getting help."

Eli-"I miss you though."

Clare-"I have to go pack."

Eli-"Where are you going?"

Clare-"Church retreat"

Eli-" on a church retreat, nothing has changed."

Clare-"A lot h had changed actually."

Eli-"Oh"

With that Clare hung up the phone.

Jenna-"So he took Adam's phone because he knew you wouldn't pick up if he called from his phone?"

Clare-"That's what it looked like. Am I being too hard on him?"

Alli and Jenna both shrugged. They both know all about being too hard on their boys. But they never saw what Clare had seen in Eli. Sure they thought his smile was mysterious and hot, but that was it. Who didn't think that though?

Clare looked over at Faith. Her blonde hair was starting to come in. Faith stared back at Clare with her big brown eyes. They resembled KC. She once had a dream that her and Eli had a baby together. Many people could never picture Eli with a kid, but she could. She knew that one day he would make an awesome dad.

Faith started wailing when she heard the front door slam open and the sound of footsteps pounding against the steps. Jenna scooped her in her arms and tried to calm her down. In the room next to them they could hear HALO and KC and Dave screaming "YEAH BUDDY!"

Jenna groaned and put Faith in her crib. She stormed out of the room and unplugged the videogame. Clare and Alli could hear Jenna screaming at them. They have heard it all before. They were wondering when KC was going to learn. KC came into the nursery and said hi to both Clare and Alli, giving both of them a hug. He then picked up his daughter and Jenna stormed back into the nursery. KC put Faith in front of his face, as if he was hiding behind her.

Jenna-"Really KC? You're using the baby as a shield to hide from monster mommy?"

KC-"yes, please don't hurt me."

Jenna-"god you're immature!" She yelled as she took Faith from him.

KC-"Whatever Jenna, just having some clean fun."

Jenna-"My day is actually smoother when you're not in the house. So go somewhere!"

KC-"Ok well the group home wants to see Faith so she's coming with me."

Jenna-"Fine, well then can you take her back to your house then? I was kind of hoping to have a girl's night out."

KC-"Yeah I can do that. Have fun tonight!"

Jenna gave both Faith and KC a kiss goodbye as they left with Dave. Clare and Alli both started laughing hysterically.

Jenna-"What's so funny?"

Alli-"Your little family. It's so functional and dysfunctional at the same time."

Clare-"Anyways, girl's night sounds great!"

***So it may seem like I'm jumping around a lot between characters. I just don't want to stick to writing about Eclare (even though I'm a huge fan!) I'm going to give every character a storyline and the spotlight sometime during this summer special (: Let me know how you think the story is going! Also let me know what you want to happen & your predictions!


End file.
